The forgotten Prince
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Years before Frodo inherited the ring of power, a small peacefull Elven Kingdom was attacked and destroyed by Orcs. Its only survivor was the 2 year old Prince Archer. Is the 12 year old boy Aragon meets in a small village the lost prince Chap. 5 up. RR
1. The End of Silver Wood

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings people, objects, names, etcetera…… I do own Silver Wood, Archer, Liandrin, Aginor and er that's it for now. The rest belongs to J.R.R Tolkein. Anywho now that that's outta the way. Enjoy the story 

**********************************************************************

A soft cry broke the silent July night. The quiet forest of Silver Woods at the base of the Iron Mountains just on the other side of the River Running, which separated Silver Woods from Mirkwood. Candlelight lit up the room as a tall woman with long pale blond walked over to the crib in the center of the room. She laid the candle upon a table and leaned over the crib. The youngster inside the crib quieted at once.

            "Archer what is wrong?" The women said quietly picking the two-year-old up gently. The elf child gave a small sob and cried into his mother's nightgown. His keen elf sense had woken him up warning him of approaching danger but was unable to tell this to his mother.

            "Is everything all right?" a voice said from the doorway. Aginor king of Silver Wood, walked in and over to where his wife Liandrin queen of Silver Wood and their young son Archer where standing. "Is Archer all right?"

            "I'm not entirely sure, he's never cried out like this before. Do you think it's a warning?" Liandrin said trying to disguise the fear in her voice.

            "You are worrying again dear." Aginor said putting an arm around his wife "our borders are well protected the scouts will send word if anything is out of the ordinary. We are perfectly safe."

Archer's grayish blue eyes looked from both his mother and his father, why couldn't they feel what he felt. 

Liandrin was about to lay Archer back into his bed when a voice rang out from the ground below. 

            "Lord Aginor! Come quick!"

            "Stay here with Archer." Aginor commanded he calmly walked to the entrance but once out of sight the stairs descending to the forest floor creaked as he ran down them. There were more shouts and yells. Liandrin walked to the window and peered down through the branches. Torches filled the area and in the dim light coming from them Liandrin could see the torchbearers, they where Orcs. There were screams of terror erupting from below, trees where being set afire elf families where running trying to get away from the Orcs that where chasing after them waving their torches and swords. Suddenly Aginor reappeared at the doorway. "Liandrin take Archer and make your way to the forest, cross the river at the bridge warn King Thranduil of Greenwood, Northern Mirkwood. Tell him what has happened."

            "I can't leave you!" Liandrin cried

There was the sound of pounding feet echoing up the stairs.

            "Yes you can now go!" Aginor said he guided his wife to one of the rope bridges, which connected the entire kingdom. "I will follow you to make sure you get to the bridge safely after that I must come back." The family quickly made its way down onto the forest floor and into the dark parts of the forest. Aginor carried Archer in one arm and his elven bow in the other. There was more screams and horrible groaning noises. Aginor handed Archer over to Liandrin and in one swift motion notched an arrow upon his bow and fired, there was a scream of pain then silence. "Go now Liandrin! I'll hold them off their coming this way go now!" Aginor commanded.

Clutching Archer tightly to her Liandrin ran as swiftly as she could towards the bridge, which separated Silver Wood from Mirkwood. Archer could hear the sounds of many footsteps following them they where getting closer! They where not going to make it to the bridge. Liandrin seemed to sense this, she moved to her left down the small embankment at the bottom was the road which was used by the elves passing through Silver Wood to Mirkwood and the few men who dared enter this part of Middle Earth. On either side of the road stood large trees, which completely covered the entire road and the small kingdom that lay not far from it. Liandrin knelt near one of the trees which had a burrow engraved in it. If one did not know where to look they would not find it. It had been created by the elves as hiding places and had been mainly used in the battles with the Dwarves 100s of years earlier. This particular burrow was just large enough to fit the small two year old. Liandrin placed Archer inside she kissed his blonde hair.

            "Stay quiet my young one do not make a sound." She placed her hand on his head and Archer stared at her grayish-blue eyes filling with silent tears. "der dair (the shadow of trees) and der eglador luth (the land of elves magic) will keep you safe my son." She kissed his head once more before making her way up the embankment towards Silver Woods. 

************************************************************************

Hours passed as the young elven prince stayed quiet in his small hideaway. The screams of terror had ended hours earlier and in its place a silence, which was more eerie then the screams had been. Soon a new sound entered the quiet forest the sound of horse's hooves. Archer was curious, as young elves tend to be. He crawled out of the niche in the tree and made his way to the road. However when he reached the road Archer remembered what his mother had told him, to stay. What if his mother came back and he was not where he was told to stay she might worry. But before Archer could return to the burrow, the horses where upon him, these where not elves. The being in front of the others slowed his horse to a stop and dismounted.

            "Its all right men, its just a child." The being said

Archer looked at the being, this was a human. Another human dismounted his horse and approached Archer.

            "A child yes, but what is he doing out here in the middle of the forest." The man said. Archer shrunk back as the man leaned in near him staring at him. Archer didn't like this man the other man seemed nice. There was something about this man Archer didn't like. He began crying silently. The other man pushed the other out of the way.

            "Stop that you fool your scaring him." He said he held out his hands "come here little one. I wont hurt you I promise."

            "What are you doing Boron?" 

            "Trying to help him." The man called Boron said "why what do you suggest we do, leave him alone."

            "That is precisely what I am implying. Why would he be wandering alone, I judging he is no more then two or so years of age."

            "Then we cannot leave him here." Boron said "have you no moral. It is just a child. What harm can come from bringing him back to Dorn for a while. We can then figure out how to find out who he belongs to." Boron turned to the rest of the men "anyone else have any objections?" No one said anything "then that settles it, I'm sorry Lurcain but in this you are outnumbered."

            "Yes my lord." Lurcain said.

Boron lifted Archer up and carried him over to the horse. He held him as they rode through the forest. Archer could feel himself falling asleep. And for the first time since his mother had left him in the burrow Archer felt safe. 

Archer slept on as the group entered a village. It was not very large, compared to other kingdoms of man it could be sized with a farmyard. In Dorn animals roamed free within the walls, children ran with them. There was a small barn, a blacksmith, a bakery, and other small houses. People swarmed as the men slowed to a stop in the middle of the village. Archer was handed from Boron to a woman who took him in her arms.

            "We found him wandering on the road near Silver Woods He hasn't said two words." Boron said demounting and walking alongside the woman. "I could not just leave him to die in the woods. I do not know why he was left and I do not care. I brought him here knowing you would take him in, and raise him."

The women held the prince close to her.

            "Yes, he may stay with me." She smiled at Archer "well little one, what shall we call you?" the women looked at Boron "you found him you shall name him." She said

            "What about Goblin." Boron said after thinking for a moment.

            "Goblin?"

            "He has a mischievous smile and a mischievous look in his eyes, I believe Goblin suits him."

            "Then Goblin it shall be." The women said.

************************************************************************

Well that's chapter 1. I hope you like it. I had 2 do a lot of research in order. To do the first chapter alone. So you know the drill please review. Kind criticism and ideas are welcome thanks. 


	2. Ten Years later

Disclaimer: I own Goblin, The residence of Silver Wood, and the residence of Dorn. However everythin else they belong To JRR Tolkein. Thanks and Enjoy

************************************************************************

                        10 years later

************************************************************************

            "Goblin take these to your mother will you?" The baker called out.

            "Of course." The 12 year old said entering the bakery. He took the loaf of bread and put some change in the baker's hand. "Thank you sir." Goblin said leaving the bakery. He walked down the muddy road of the village towards the house, which he lived in with his mother. He entered the thatched roofed house and walked over to his mother. "Mother bread from the bakery." He said handing her the loaf. 

The women looked up from the fireplace. 

            "Oh wonderful I was planning on sending you to the bakery, but it seems the baker beat me to it."

Goblin grinned and sat down at the table.

            "Goblin, wonderful news, your uncle is coming for a visit in a few days time." She said putting an arm around his shoulders "I cannot wait to see his face when he sees how much you've grown."

There was a knock on the door and a tall man entered.

            "Sorry to intrude M'lady, but I need Goblin's help for a moment." The man said. He was the owner of the stables in the village and a good friend of Goblin's. 

            "Norm why? May I ask?"

            "There is a rider approaching in the distance I need to get home, my father has been sick and I've been helping mother care for him. I was hoping Goblin could get the horse into the stable for me."

            "I can go mother and be home before supper, I promise." Goblin said.

Nan sighed then nodded

            "All right, but be quick about it. Supper will be on the table by the time the sun sets."

            "Thank you mother." Goblin said and with that ran out of the house.

The rider that entered Dorn was not what Goblin was expecting. This man that rode in carried more armor then Goblin had ever seen in his life. His black hair hung wild and his black beard just the same. A long sword hung off his belt; a quiver and a bow lay on his back. Goblin approached the rider and held the beautiful black horse as the rider dismounted.

            "Welcome to Dorn sir." Goblin said bowing to the man "I can show you to the stables then to the inn where you may rest."

The man was looking at Goblin then he smiled and nodded. He followed Goblin to the stables. Goblin walked the horse into the first empty stale in the back of the stable and removed the tack.

            "So what is your name boy?"

Goblin looked up from brushing the horses mane 

            "Goblin sir."

            "Goblin?" The man said nodding 

            "Yes." Goblin said he gave the horse a pat on the neck and removed the bridle allowing the horse to eat the hay he had put down for him. 

            "You're a very quiet child."

Goblin chose not to answer him.

            "if you follow me I can show you where you may rest."

            "No that's fine, I think I will stay here with the horse for a little while."

Goblin shrugged

            "All right then. If you need anything I live just down the road. Ask any of the townsfolk they can point you. Good night sir." Goblin said and with that ran out of the barn.

            "So did you help the rider?" Nan asked Goblin as they ate.

            "Yes." Goblin said he swallowed "very curious rider. He carried tons of weapons, swords and arrows."

            "Really?"

            "Yes. He asked to spend the night in the stable with his horse."

            "That is odd." Nan said, "did you ask his name? Or why he has come to Dorn?"

Goblin shook his head

            "No I didn't want to pry."

Nan nodded.

            "Well then, lets clean up the kitchen then you can take this loaf of bread to the stable for him."

            "Yes mother." Goblin said.

************************************************************************

Goblin entered stable quietly trying desperately not to disturb the horses. He felt the hay beneath his bare feet as he walked towards the rider. The sword lay at his side and he appeared to be completely asleep. Goblin knelt down near the sword his fingers examining the intricate detail on the handle and the blade. Goblin had never seen anything like it. Suddenly the rider stirred and Goblin jumped back. The rider awoke and looked at him.

            "My mother sent me over with a loaf of bread for you." Goblin said taking the bread out of his satchel that hung on his side. 

            "thank you." The rider said taking the bread.

            "I don't mean to pry but why have you come to Dorn?" Goblin asked timidly. 

            "I'm here looking for someone."

Goblin looked at him confused.

            "Looking for someone? Who would you possibly be looking for here?"

            "Its not important." The rider said. "How long have you lived here?"

            "My entire life." Goblin said very confused. "I….I must be getting home now. My mother will start to worry." And with that Goblin was gone.

***********************************************************************

OK that's chapter 2. Please Review and thank you but no flames. Kind Critism and ideas are more then welcome. *bows* thank you


	3. Remebering the past

Disclaimer: JRR. Tolkein owns everything, 'cept Goblin, Silverwood, Dorn, and any other characters you don't recognize I tale credit for. Danke, please read and review!!! And thank you too those who have review for the first 2 chapters. *bows*

************************************************************************

The early the next day Goblin was on his way to the stable to let out and feed the horses. When a group of boys his age stopped him.

            "Goblin we're going to have a race. Would you like to join?" one of the boys asked. 

Goblin thought for a minute. 

            "Yes all right one race." 

The boys lined up near the gates. One of the guard decided to start the race for the boys.

            "Around the whole village and back first one back wins. Ready boys go!" he said.

Goblin didn't know why he even bothered racing his friends. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't beat him. Even if he didn't even try to win. They rounded the inn and headed up the road back towards the gate. Goblin slowed down to let his friends catch up. When suddenly a shout came.

            "Watch out! One of the horses is loose!" 

Goblin could see it was the horse whose owner had died. When the owner died the horse became untamable no one could get near him. Goblin had never tried because Norm had never let him. The horse a giant breed was at least twice Goblin's height. None of this hit Goblin's mind as he ran out in front of his friends who had all dove off the road. If he didn't stop the horse some how, the horse would trample anything in its path. Goblin stopped right in front of the horse's path. He knew he should be afraid, he should be moving out of the way. But something kept Goblin planted right in the horse's path. His hands at his side, Goblin closed his eyes, he could feel the ground shaking as the horse came closer and closer. 

When suddenly there was nothing. Goblin opened his eyes slowly. The horse was no more then a foot away from him. Goblin stared into the horses eyes, something was different something felt different. He reached up and took hold of the horses bridle. Everyone was watching him with amazement. Ignoring their stares, Goblin led the horse back to the stable. Among those staring was the rider, he watched the boy leading the horse away and followed him.

            "So that's how you got out?" Goblin said to the horse. The door was kicked out, "you can't do that you know." The horse neighed and nodded his head. Goblin stopped short and stared at the horse. "Do you understand me?" he asked startled. The horse pawed at the ground. Goblin felt a strange feeling deep inside of him. 

            "What I'd like to know is how a boy was able to stop the horse dead in his tracks with out showing a ounce of fear in his face?"

Goblin turned around it was the rider.

            "I don't know what you're talking about. Horses trust me that's all." He said slipping the halter off and feeding the horse a carrot out of the bin.

            "Oh but I think you do young Goblin, its more then trust that a horse that for the most part appears untamable would suddenly submit to a boy who barley reaches his whither." 

            "If you'll excuse me I have feeding to do." Goblin said taking a hold of a horse's halter he began leading. 

            "der eglador luth" the rider said

Goblin stopped short. He had heard those words before, he couldn't remember where he had last heard them or what they mean but the language the rider was speaking was not strange to Goblin. He started to turn around to ask the rider then decided against it and took off out of the barn. So quietly the Rider did not even hear him leave. Moments later Goblin reappeared he untied another rope and began leading another horse away. He stopped and looked at the rider. He was about to ask the rider what that language was when Norm stepped inside. 

            "Goblin, are you sick?" Norm asked walking over to the boy.

            "No why do you ask?"

            "Because your pale." Norm said, "Why don't you go home and rest. I can handle everything here."

Goblin nodded and handed the rope to Norm and walked out of the barn. He went over to the well in the center of the town. He pulled up a bucket of water and splashed the cool water on his face. When the ripples calmed and the surface of the water returned to its smooth state, Goblin could see his reflection. Now that he thought of it, Goblin knew he looked nothing like his mother, while she had brown hair and brown eyes; Goblin had blond hair and gray-blue eyes. _I wonder why I do not look anything like mother_. Goblin thought. He closed his eyes, faded images danced across his mind. He could see another village surrounded by trees, snow falling all around the people who danced as the powdery snow turned them white, horses pulling a sleigh trotted through the crowd the people parting and waving at it. Suddenly the images began to fade, glowing dim like a fire dying out. Then it was all gone. Goblin knew he had seen those images somewhere, somewhere in a dream. He looked around Dorn the place he had grown up, was it possible that he had not lived in Dorn as long as he had imagined. What if that rider was looking for him? He wanted to ask his mother, as her everything.

            "But how do you go up to someone you believe to be your mother someone whose loved you and cared for you, and ask if your really her son."

            "Your beginning to doubt your place here aren't you?" came a voice behind him. Goblin turned and faced the Rider. "Well aren't you." Goblin looked down at his feet. 

            "Maybe," Goblin answered more to the ground. "But why? Why do I now begin to doubt my place?"

            "Years ago a close friend and his family where killed, the only one we did not find was his son. I believe you may be that boy. However I cannot prove it here. If you are willing, I can take you to someone who can tell us if you are who I believe you to be."

            "And where might this be?" Goblin asked

            "I can not tell you now, if these feelings of yours are truly telling you that you do not belong here then you will come with me." Goblin looked around Dorn then at his image in the water, his grey-blue eyes and blond hair. Then he looked at the rider and nodded. 

************************************************************************

Wow, is he really the one Striders lookin for? You'll find out soon, but now its time for you to do somthin for me while I keep you in suspense, please review. Once again I thank the ones who have already review for this. THANKS A LOT!!!! 


	4. Saying good bye

Disclaimer: I own the names you don't recognize, everything else belongs to JRR Tolkein.

************************************************************************

            "Why did you not tell me you were not my mother?" Goblin confronted his mother. "All these years you've hidden the truth from me why?"

            "Goblin." Nan started sitting down and motioning for Goblin to do the same. "You came to us when you where no more then a few years old. Lord Boron, the man you believed all these years to be your uncle found you. Abandoned in the woods. No one knew where you had come from. Boron wanted too keep you, raise you as his own, but he knew that you would be better off with a mother. So he asked me as his sister to raise you as my own."           

            "So no one knows who my parents are?" Goblin asked

            "No, you where alone when Boron and his men found you, wandering the road." She paused "Goblin, all these years you have been my son, I wouldn't change that for anything. But if you feel that it is your duty to find your past, then I will not stop you, but just remember you always have a place here in Dorn and with me." Goblin put his head down and sighed 

            "Thank you mother." She hugged him tightly 

            "I love you my son, don't forget me" 

            "How could I ever forget you?" Goblin said sadly, Nan handed him his bag and put some bread inside. "It was you who where there for me, not anyone else, no matter what I find, you are my true mother." With one quick glance back, Goblin ran from the house. He sniffed back a single tear and made his way to the stable. The rider was waiting for him.

            "Are you ready?" he asked, Goblin looked around and nodded. He started to follow the rider out when he felt something nudge him in the back. He turned; it was the large beast of a horse that had escaped earlier. 

            "What do you wish to come with me?" Goblin asked, the horse neighed softly and nodded its head. "Ok but you must be quiet." Goblin climbed up onto the hay mounds and jumped gently onto the beasts back, with one final glance around Dorn, his home, Goblin followed the rider out through the gates and towards the woods.

************************************************************************

The further they journeyed from Dorn the more suspicious and anxious Goblin became over their destination. Who was the rider taking him too and why? After what seemed like days of riding, the rider dismounted and Goblin followed in suit.

            "We will make camp here for tonight." Moments later a fire blazed illuminating the forest. Every little noise made Goblin jump, this was the furthest from Dorn he could ever remember being. The forest seemed timing with life and Goblin felt less then secure. He felt a nudge upon his back, when he turned it was his ride.

            "You my friend need a name." Goblin said rubbing the animal's soft velvet like nose. He thought for a moment when a word came to him, a word he had heard long ago but could not remember from where. "How about Luth?" the horse gave a soft whinny of what sounded very much like appreciation. The rider was now staring at Goblin, like he had when Goblin had stopped the horse in its tracks. 

            "Do you know what that means boy?" the rider asked Goblin shook his head 

            "I've only heard it. But I cannot remember from where." He looked over at the rider "do you know what it means sir?" the rider added another log to the fire and nodded.

            "I've heard it used at times, not many can speak the language from which it lie in."

            "What language is that?" Goblin aske staring into the flames.

            "Elvish, boy luth is elven for 'magic'" Goblin didn't know what to say, he had heard it before the rider had said it too him back in Dorn. But why had he remembered that word? what did it mean? And most importantly where did he hear it from.

            **************************

Thanks for the reviews I've already received, keep em coming!! Thanks a lot!!!!!


	5. King?

Discliamer: Nope don't own anything, cept Goblin, the village of Dorn, and the Silver Wood kingdom, they belong to me. As for the horse, he's kinda based on a horse that I love. He's not technically mine yet but he will be. (for the record his name isn't Luth, its Botti) Yeah so anyways, sorry the update has taken so long. I got suddenly stuck and couldn't get out of it, then I reread the Hobbit and suddenly got inspiried to start writing this again. So here you go. Now I have some thanks to give out

            Greenleofien: Thanks for your review I really appciate it, I just wanted to say that I really liked Back to the Nest and cant wait to finish Ectended Wings, their excellent work. Thanks again for your review and I hope to hear from you.

            Clear Shadow chan: !!!! Thanks for defending against the attack of the noble gas heheehehe. Ya talk to you later! 

            Condorgirl: I actually haven't read Robert Jordan, I cant rember where I got the names for Aginor and Liandrin, what's the title of the series cause I would like to read them they sound interesting. Thanks again for your review.

            Teen Amazon Queen: I'm sorry to say that my major is not chemistry nor is it spelling of the gases. I'm very sorry that you feel that I pronounced Aragon wrong in the summary, it will not happen again because I don't even think I use his real name in this fic!

            Saera: new chapter up come read please!!!!

            Albinofrog88: interesting name….very interesting.. hehe ok glad you think its interesting hope you like the new chapters.

            ;): ok that's just a little weird…..Anyways thanks for your reviews too, hope you like the update.

            Hope to hear from all of you who have reviewed and to those who haven't READ THIS WILL YA?! *karate bow* please?

**************************

            "Elven?" Goblin ventured to ask.

            "Yes," the rider said adding more wood to the blaze. "The language of the elves."

            "I didn't think they were still around." Goblin admitted, "I've heard stories, about the Elves leaving Middle Earth for a place called." Goblin paused for a moment "the Undying lands?"

            "Yes that is true, many have left." Goblin sighed thinking for a moment.

            "Sir if you do not mind my asking, where are we going?" The Rider looked at Goblin for a moment.

            "Too see the elves." Goblin's mouth dropped in shock.

            "Elves?" he asked "why?" Goblin bit his bottom lip "what does elves have to do with me?" The Rider poked the fire shifting the embers so it relit itself; he leaned against a rock and looked at Goblin hard.

            "Eleven years ago, a little Elven village was ruled by a fair and wise king, by the name of Aginor, his father had passed to the Undying Lands which you mentioned, leaving his only son and his son's new wife Liandrin to rule the kingdom. Aginor was a young king, but with help from nearby Mirkwood's King Thranduil and a wizard, the village known as Silverwood prospered and grew. One year later while the village slept, innocently and unaware of what was to come, it was attacked by Orcs." Goblin's eyes grew wide with terror, he had heard about orcs from villagers in Dorn. "Even with the warnings from the scouts posted at every border, it was a massacre. Even Aginor and Liandrin did not survive. Thranduil had heard the screams from the village and sent his own warriors to help. But they were far too late. By the time they reached Silver Wood dozens of elven families had been killed. Upon order by King Thranduil and Lord Eldron of Rivendale, Silver Wood became a sanctuary, where the memories of those who died that night could live forever, never to be entered so the dead may rest in peace." He paused a hint of sadness in his voice "the only way that one may enter Silver Wood, would be if they were once living in Silver Wood, and since the only one we did not find was the young Prince Archer, his body was not among the dead and it is believed he was found by men traveling though Silver Wood and raised as one of them."

            "But I still do not see what any of this has to do with me." 

            "I believe you may be the only one to have survived that night. Which if my theory is correct makes you Archer King of Silver Wood." Goblin stared at the rider. 

            "Me? King?" Goblin said "but that would make me an elf." The rider chuckled

            "Yes I suppose it would. Goblin, did you once ever wonder why you did not resemble the others in your village?" Goblin didn't answer but stared into the fire. 

            "I'm not different I look like any man." The rider removed his sword from its sheath and held it towards Goblin.

            "Have a look in at your reflection." Goblin did and saw his face staring back at him, his blond hair and grey blue eyes. "Your eyes are a perfect match too Queen Liandrin, apart from her son Archer, she was the only one I knew of that had those same eyes." Archer didn't know what to say, "You say you are not different, yet the way you handled the horse back in your village was remarkable, even the best horseman cannot stop a out of control beast such as this in its tracks just by looking at it, and I've seen the way you handle it now, it is almost as if the horse and you are one." 

            "But it can't be true, can it?"

            "It is my belief that only Eldron can truly verify that, that and taking you into Silver Wood, even though you where young when it was attacked, I believe being there may trigger memories locked deep inside you." Goblin reached up and petted Luth's nose again, he couldn't be an Elven Prince? Could he?

            ***********************

Ok like I said if it seemed short I'm very sorry, hope you all enjoyed it and please review, no flames but I do accept constructive criticism. Danke *bows*

                                    Sharpsnout


End file.
